


新龙门客栈

by btforest



Category: The Wandering Earth, 悍城, 流浪地球
Genre: ABO, M/M, 现代AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btforest/pseuds/btforest
Summary: 现代AU双CP：白振赫/珞珈，刘启/王磊ABO设定：白振赫A，珞珈B转O；刘启A，王磊O





	1. 旧识新客

**Author's Note:**

> 现代AU双CP：白振赫/珞珈，刘启/王磊  
> ABO设定：白振赫A，珞珈B转O；刘启A，王磊O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 罂粟和苦艾都是致幻的毒药，却要烙在灵魂里跟着他们一辈子。

这是白振赫第二次来庙里了，他本是不信这个的，上个月陪安保队的兄弟过来求签问卜，被和尚缠着硬是抽了一支签。

“故人来，意难平。”

他已经没什么故人了，白振然坟头的草快两尺高了，堪国气候湿热，草木都像吃了玉皇大帝甘霖似的一个劲儿的往上蹿，请扫完弟弟的墓又去看了看于永义，他那儿倒是整洁，墓碑上擦得干干净净，想来是阿素已经来过了。白振赫在墓园站了半宿，爱恨交织的往事早就随风飘散，半年前他就退出了安保队伍，回到了浴场做一个小老板，闲来无事就去射击俱乐部做兼职教练，真正把日子过得接地气。

回家的路上眼皮没由来地跳，路边顺手买了些常备药又去了次超市补充了点食材，大包小包地拎到家门口正赶上下暴雨，哗啦啦的雨点砸在脸上，久经风霜的老脸居然也觉得有点扎人。

门前的栏杆上东倒西歪躺着个人，报纸盖着脸，身上耷拉着西服，只露出修长的手指和腿，一身西装革履的打扮像是社团的人。白振赫皱了皱眉头站门口摸钥匙。

“怎么才回来？”

钥匙猛地戳在了琐眼外，差点没别断。

珞珈懒洋洋地站起来打了个招呼，胡子拉渣，一头长发，仿佛三年前初来乍到时候的模样。

 

珞珈的厨艺比白振赫那是好了不止一个档次，用他自己的话说就是色香味俱全，不当线人做个厨师指不定存款能翻一翻。

白振赫吃干抹净筷子都不收拾就坐凳子上做枪支保养了。

“你这浴室有生意吗？”珞珈打开柜门四处找洗洁精，“我敢说一个礼拜能有十笔进账已经是极限了。”

“我又不靠浴室赚钱。”

“开门做生意不赚钱，你中彩票了？”

白振赫抬头瞄了一眼正在洗碗的人，老头衫半新不旧贴在身上，鼓鼓囊囊的肌肉线条撑满了他的眼帘，眉眼还是那么跳脱，一句简简单单的话能给你讲得跟说书一样，尾音还带转折的那种。洛迦絮絮叨叨地吐槽着浴室，指手画脚地说房子带着暮气，阳气不足，应该多来点人，听得擦枪的男人一脸头疼，这人啊狗改不了吃屎，还是和以前一样的聒噪。白振赫不知道他为什么又回到兰库帕，珞珈不说，他也不问，两个人在夜色中喝着冰啤酒，像是他们从未分开过。

几天后这个总是不打招呼就瞎弄的男人甚至动手开始装修起客房来，空空荡荡的房子硬是被他弄出了一席人间烟火的味道。他对洛迦的包容快到极限了，这家伙胆大包天把浴室门牌都给摘了。

“这不是你同意把浴室改成客栈的吗？”珞珈的手被白振赫反绑扣住了，“操！脸！脸！你不知道墙上有木屑啊，弄疼我了！”

“我什么时候说过这话？”

“昨晚上睡觉时我说浴室没生意不如改客栈，你说随便我。”洛迦透过头发丝看着一脸凶煞的男人，连忙说道，“老白，你可别穿上裤子不认账，你昨天…”

“闭嘴。”

 

珞珈连拽带拉把人拖到庙里烧香拜佛的时候，白振赫还是一副半死不活的样子，戴上墨镜跟去参加葬礼一样，摘了墨镜跟人家欠了他几百万似的。他已经抑郁了两天了，浴室改客栈也就算了，合着他这老板连取名权都被剥夺了。

“你觉得我们店叫这名字合适吗？”

“怎么不合适了？多气派！”

“所以你打算和火锅店重名？”

“火锅店叫龙门客栈，咱叫新龙门客栈。”珞珈指着招牌上的五个金色大字，“龙门客栈多不吉利，老出幺蛾子。”

“你觉得加了个新字就吉利了？”白振赫无力地扶着墙。

“没文化了吧老白，建议你多看看电影。”

“…”

挂牌营业前珞珈非要去寺庙烧香祈福，整得煞有其事。签筒子挨个放在台前，珞珈往里面抽了支递给了寺庙的人。

“后唐明王祝天。好签啊。”他屁颠屁颠跟着和尚解签去了。

佛前烟雾缭绕，香火旺盛，白振赫看着签筒有点发愣，鬼使神差地也摸了一支签。

“白云初晴，幽鸟相逐。”

珞珈很快就回来了，看他手里拿着白木签一时没控制好情绪忍不住笑了起来。

“老白你可有意思。”他用手指弹了弹签筒，“咱是来求财的，自然是抽黄罐子里的签，你可倒好，你抽的是姻缘签。”

白振赫老脸有点挂不住了，珞珈手里拿的签确实和自己的不一样，和尚笑呵呵地问他是否要解签，他手里一烫连忙把签扔回了签筒。

“别啊，让兄弟我看一眼。”珞珈连忙往桶里摸了一把，试图抓住那根签子。

“卜以决疑，不疑何卜。”

“诶，老白是这根吗？”看上去字数像是一样，珞珈抬头看了眼老白，又看了看和尚，想递过去解签。

“你走不走？”白振赫看他一脸贼样就来气，头也不回地向门外走去。

“诶，你倒是等等我。”珞珈把签子塞回了桶里，快步追了上去。

 

开业大吉是不可能的，流年不利倒是真的。

兰库帕百年一遇的洪水淹没了好几个村庄，国道都阻塞了，一个客人都没看见。

四四方方的浴池还保留着，白振赫一如既往的喜欢泡在池子里小憩。

水哗啦一下子全泼他身上了，不用睁眼就知道是珞珈进来了。

蒙着脸的毛巾渗着水压在他脸上，带着热气在鼻口间隆起的小空间里撩拨着他的神经，他闻到了珞珈的味道。

自从三年前珞珈被注射了omega转换剂，他就一直不太稳定，抑制剂时灵时不灵，也不知道回国后他是怎么解决的。

温热的指尖已经摸上了他的胸，游走在乳间，水波荡漾在白振赫的身上，波纹压着热气蒸腾在四周。洛迦光滑的身子像一尾鱼，划着水就贴过来了。

“老白。”珞珈的声音带着情欲的沙哑，身上的味道愈加浓郁，白振赫知道他想干嘛，就这么一个没皮没脸的人做什么事情都是先谋后动，想在你身上掏点好处就先给点甜头你尝尝，是个知礼数的人。

修长的指尖握住了微勃的性器，借着水上下套弄着，脖子到胸口酥酥麻麻的，白振赫忍不住把头仰起，双手扶在池子边撑住身体，他不想让珞珈觉得自己也是会被情欲打败的人。

指尖抠住了地砖的缝隙，他快要窒息了，却还是任由着毛巾掩着脸。珞珈和他一样使得一手好枪，可他的手却不像自己那样粗糙，像一条蛇，带着鳞片，却是身型柔软灵活。那指尖仿佛吐着蛇信子，在马眼上撩过，借着水的润滑往里头挤压。洛迦的味道渐渐的浓郁了起来，以前还是Beta的时候，自己可是从容多了，现在的珞珈浑身上下散发着迷人的罂粟香，搞了半辈子的缉毒，到头来自己也成了一剂致命的毒药，颇有天意弄人的感觉。

高潮来临的时候白振赫挣扎着想要爬起来，他不愿意污了池子，珞珈却坚定地用手按住他的肩膀，低头沉在水里，用嘴包裹住了即将炸膛的枪，他就在温暖的柔软中一泻千里。

带着罂粟香的男人伸手揭开了他的毛巾，浴室的光在视网膜上留下斑斑点点，有点眩晕。

“爽了吗？换我了。”

白振赫摸了摸他的脸，热得发烫。

“抑制剂又失灵了？”

“你不废话吗！”

矜持什么的在珞珈的字典里怕是没有的，他把身子贴在白振赫身上，牙齿轻轻地咬着他的脖子。

“老白，你疼疼我呗。”

手指摸上丰腴的臀瓣，穴口已经被池水泡软了，一点点地吞噬着侵入进来的指节。才按上那块令人疯癫的软肉，珞珈就腿一软倒在他身上，险些滑水里去。

白振赫想了想把人从水里拖了出来，冰凉的瓷砖冷不防激得皮肤都绷紧了，珞珈扭着身子不耐烦地踹了他一脚。

“你到底行不行啊，是不是Alpha！”

双腿被拉开弯曲着压在了地面上，穴口最大限度地暴露在湿气中。白振赫却没有进一步的意思。

王八蛋！珞珈气急，只能用手指拼命地去堵住欲望的洞口，在他还是Beta的时候就没遭过这样的罪！蚂蚁啃噬一样，他的身体疼痛着，每一次爱抚牵连着紧绷的神经末梢，痒到了骨髓，大脑根本控制不住下身的反应。双股之间早已滑腻不堪，甚至能感觉到体液咕嘟咕嘟在里面翻滚，咬着自己的手指覆着骨节溢出穴口。

性器早已昂首挺立贴着肚子发出沉闷的拍打声，珞珈只能恶狠狠地看着作壁上观的白振赫，对着他自己撸了起来，他不知道这个男人怎么就如此狠心，万事不求人，靠人不如靠己。

手指已经加到三根了，欲望才刚刚破了一个口子，他恨不得去厨房拿根擀面杖，操哦，这该死的发情期！

白振赫压在他身上的时候珞珈已经哭得稀里哗啦，他的屁股抖得跟筛子似的，死死咬住了那根在肠子里肆意的肉棒。

水浪托着孤舟飘荡在空洞的虚无中，一时间迷了方向。

白振赫盯着身下承欢的人脸上的水珠，分辨不出是汗水还是泪痕。他想起他们第一次上床的时候珞珈也是这样一身都是水，像是一条快要溺死的鱼，张着嘴巴拼命地吞噬着氧气。这具身体和他一样遍布伤痕，都是在刀口上过日子的人，外表再如何光鲜亮丽，脱了衣服，一身皮囊掩盖不住不堪的过往。再淡的清香，那也是罂粟花诱惑的味道，他不承认自己上瘾了。

做个爱而已，友情炮。

他只是看不得珞珈那死样子，万一他跑出去找别人解决那是要惹祸端的。

浴室的顶光晃得厉害，照在脸上衬得双唇水光四溢，那颗要命的痣在他眼前随着身体缓缓律动。洛迦睁开了眼睛，无声地看着他，两个人在淫靡的抽插声中注视着彼此。白振赫挪开了视线，他有点不敢看这双欲语还休的双眼。

手干脆把身下的人翻了个面，托着珞珈的下巴，俯在他背上，按着翘起来的屁股顶了进去。

珞珈的舌头摩擦着他的手指，在他指尖留下一片滑腻，他不习惯这样的亲密，却又像是被施了咒语一样，忍不住用手指去寻找那狡猾的舌头。长长的叹息夹杂着欢愉溢出了喉咙，口涎滴滴答答地流在了地上，痉挛的腿肚不停地打着颤，珞珈已经第二次攀上了顶峰。

雪白的后背上交织着刀伤和弹孔，这个故作优雅的男人没有好好对待自己的身体，疤痕的增生摸起来疙疙瘩瘩。

“老白，我还有点难受，你就给我个标记吧。”

珞珈永远习惯不了Omga的身体，都怪那该死的成俊森，他人倒是死了一了百了，可自己却还要继续活着遭受着痛苦和不堪。

等不到身后的人表态，洛迦有点着急。

“你就标记一下我啊，又不会少块肉，你怕有后遗症带套就是了！”

白振赫的回应就是恶狠狠地掐着他腰贯穿了进去，差点没把他膝盖皮磨破。

浓郁的酒味暖暖地笼罩了洛迦，带着茴香味一点点地侵入了他的信息素。苦艾酒的味道珞珈无法抗拒，他曾自嘲地说两个人算不算逆了天命，罂粟和苦艾都是致幻的毒药，却要烙在灵魂里跟着他们一辈子。

牙齿咬上腺体的时候还是忍不住疼得叫了出来，白振赫到底还是只给了一个临时标记。

珞珈用力地踹了一脚对方。

“白振赫，你可不就是个混蛋吗！”

对，就是混蛋。同生共死那么久，都不愿意给他一个标记，Alpha标记Omga怎么看都是不亏的事，可他洛迦浪出了边都没求到，太伤自尊了。

“闭嘴，来客人了。”

“有个屁的客人，全他妈堵在河那边了！”洛迦爬起来铁了心要和他争论。

“丁零零……”大堂里确实传来了按铃的声音。

白振赫看了他一眼，裹着浴袍走了出去。

“自己收拾一下。”

 

“人呢？来个活人应声啊！”年轻人有点火气，千里迢迢来到兰库帕，却遇上发大水，一路上还遭了好几波贼丢了两个行李，好不容易找了家不显眼的客栈，喊了半天居然还没个人。

“来了来了。”白振赫匆匆套了件T恤跑了出来，衣服洗了有点缩水，领口小了一圈，走进大堂生拉硬拽才把脑袋给塞进去，衣服拉下来的一瞬间他只觉得有点头晕。

“老白你把我衣服扔哪去了！”珞珈都没找到上衣，围着浴巾汲着拖鞋就出来了，他抬眼看见门口站着两个陌生人。

夕阳的光投在玻璃上撒了一地金碎，门口的客人听见了声响回过了身子。

柔光下转过来一张眉目清舒的脸，风尘仆仆的气息掩不住军人挺拔的身姿。

王磊惊讶地看着对面光着上身的长发男子，就像是在照镜子，刘启的包哗啦一下子就掉在了地上。

四个人站在客栈里大眼瞪小眼，仿佛被时光定住了。

 

***************************************************************************************************************************************

白云初晴，幽鸟相逐。  
【解签】以往君尔之日子是昏暗晦涩者。如今一扫所有之酶气。白云亦初晴。幽鸟相逐於太空中。君尔之缘也。必可成。且是令人羡慕者。放手去做可也。

卜以决疑，不疑何卜。  
【解签】一人之心事，如有疑问，无法决定之时，自向神灵问卜，依神示之无疑。反之，如无疑何必问神卜之。于是，大部份之事由此可知，不管何种问题，该由己衡量一切情况，毅然决定则可行之。信仰可也，唯决定之权在于君。


	2. 疼痛的欲海

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 风撩起了窗帘吹在墙壁上，绸缎一样的纹理细腻光滑，这样轻柔的布料被风推着拍向墙面，也甩出了疼痛的声响。

兰库帕的五月已是裹挟着热浪，昨夜下了一宿的暴雨，早晨的空气带着潮湿和难得的清爽。楼下街边早点摊的味道随着风飘散到了二楼，打开窗户就闻到了大饼油条的香气，如果不是街上花花绿绿的大面积色块晃得他眼睛一亮，刘启还以为自己是在北京。

住在客栈整整一个礼拜了，他还是不能适这里炎热的天气，更无法适应这家客栈。

“早啊。”床上的男人翻了个身子，王磊也有点水土不服，发了场高烧，有气无力地缩在被子里。

刘启走到床前低下头用手摸了摸他额头，烧倒是退下去了，嘴巴干得能撕下一层皮。

“别起来，我去楼下给你拿点吃的。”

拎着空水壶推开门，就看见珞珈叼着牙刷站在楼梯口。

“你长官烧退了吧？那药肯定管用，我跟你说你不知道，这里不像北京，有24小时药房，堪国的人日子过得闲散，晚上七点街上一般的店都全关门了。”

珞珈贼兮兮地凑上前去。

“这药还是我去社团黑来的，嘿嘿。”

刘启瞅着那咧开上扬的嘴角还沾着牙膏沫，长长的头发上随意地挽了块头巾，像是刚刚干完活满头大汗的样子。水珠顺着额头滑倒了熟悉的眉眼间，怎么看怎么别扭。明明是几乎一样的脸，里面躺着的那位是温文儒雅的绅士，眼前站着的这个鬼头鬼脑没个正形。

珞珈看刘启愣在那也不说话，上去拍拍肩膀。

“诶，你们年轻人表达谢意就是这样？有点礼貌，我拿药不容易，指着人家脑袋才坑回来的。”

聒噪，太吵了，用着王磊的脸碎碎念实在是不能忍，刘启无视唠唠叨叨的男人侧着身子就下楼了。

“谢谢。”珞珈还意犹未尽地演着双簧，“不客气自己人嘛。”

谢个屁！自己人你个鬼！刘启恨不得上去踹一脚。

初见珞珈的时候被震惊得说不出话来，王磊示意他少安毋躁先住下来再说，两人登记了个假名就入住了，结果才喝了端上来的功夫茶，就被迷晕了！醒来的时候是被冻醒的，浴池里填满了冰块，白振赫就坐在池边看着他，这是把他当罪犯了。脑子里盘算着该怎么脱身，可茶里下的药有点猛了，刘启的身子根本不听使唤，对面坐着的面瘫脸也不说话就用枪指着他。他死咬着牙坚持着，心里想着王磊，不知道他此刻在遭什么罪。

王磊坐在客厅里冷静地看着正在打电话的珞珈。这个男人和自己有着相似的面孔，只是更消瘦一些，长长的头发能扎起来，不经怀疑自己是不是有个失散多年的兄弟。

“对不起了兄弟，防人之心不可无。”

珞珈挂了电话坐在了他边上，脸凑得太近，王磊看见他嘴唇上的痣，忍不住舔了一下嘴巴，连痣都长得一样，这可真是太魔幻了。

“跟我上司核实过身份了，咱们也算是半个同行，正式认识一下，我是珞珈。”

“王磊。”

珞珈看着和自己长一样的脸倒是很平静，王磊言简意赅的沉稳作风让人很有可靠的感觉，举手投足间流露出的冷冽气质又让人感到疏离。他忍不住想去摸一下这位军官的脸，可又不敢轻易冒犯。

“我的下属能放出来了吗？”

“不好意思马上把他喊出来。”珞珈一看表，坏了，已经过去十五分钟了，人可别冻出毛病来。

刘启醒来的时候就看见两个王磊站在他面前。短发的那个一脸担心地看着他，说话的语气都透着温柔，毕竟是自己爱人嘛，平时端的一张公事公办的脸，关键时刻到底还是破了功，眼里尽是搂不住的关心。长发那个一副眉开眼笑的表情，讲话时候表情夸张地怂动着，笑起来眼褶子都带着欢脱的模样，不说话还好，一开口就让你暴躁。

“我就说他死不了吧，身体素质多好，忒耐操了。”

刘启想掐死他，真的。

 

一个前安保队队长，一个边防武警出身的线人，一个国安局的特警，一个初出茅庐的电子信息技术人员，四个人就这么凑在一起了。

每天早上王磊和白振赫就在大门口下棋，珞珈负责买菜烧饭，脏活累活自然就交给年纪最小体力最好的刘启了。

珞珈没什么意见，没客人他也得管做饭，不能让老白糟蹋厨房，王磊不挑食一顿饭吃得安安静静，吃完还顺带洗碗收拾桌子，刘启就很有意见了。珞珈老是指挥他干这干那，拖浴室还得掐着表，有没有搞错，他们是来住店的，给了钱的！晚上躺在床上看着枕边酷似洛迦的脸，他就更凌乱了，老子要是萎了一定把你做掉！

“别翻身了，睡吧。”

王磊闭着眼睛拍拍身后的人，他知道刘启在别扭什么，这几天跟洛迦打嘴炮就没一次赢的，这孩子是被伤到了，憋屈啊。

“珞珈不是坏人，你跟他置什么气。”

不提还好，刘启就听不得这两字，干脆从床上坐了起来。

“他处处和我作对，又仗着自己和你长一样，我对着他那张脸哪下得去手？”现在对着你我都快硬不起来了！

“上面说了，兰库帕形势复杂，我们的任务需要一位熟悉当地的人帮忙，洛迦的身份已经得到核实，过几天联合办案的文件下来了，他就是我们的线人了。”

日你个仙人板板！还变同事了，这日子还能过吗！

手暖暖地覆盖上了大腿一轻一重地捏着，王磊安抚着他，知道他有怨言，搞了一天卫生，还去了市场买米，确实需要按摩放松一下。

王磊的手上都是老茧，下手却很知分寸，多一分力太重，少一分力又不到位，忒舒坦。刘启的身子一下子就软了，裤裆里的小兄弟却稳稳当当地站了起来。他抬眼看了看对面的人，一脸委屈的模样，王磊能不知道他在想什么吗。头几天发烧刘启就照顾他，没一个晚上睡踏实的，心思自然不往那处使，这会儿眼巴巴地看着你，跟被抛弃的野狗似的，泪眼汪汪，不说话就瞅着你。

舌头刮过柱身的时候，刘启忍不住揪紧了被子，不论做多少次，他都没办法抵抗住王磊给他做口活时候的样子。他的长官，他的伙伴，他的爱人，就这样趴在自己的胯间吞吐着舔舐着自己的阳具，他甚至不用看，光听着那唇齿间含不住的抽插的水声就刺激地想要立刻把对方按倒在身下。

“啊！”一声喊叫毫无征兆地从隔壁传来，这声音过于夸张，以至于刘启当场就没收住，一股脑全射在王磊嘴上，白浆挂在朱红的唇边，衬得气氛更加淫靡。

如果没有那一声喊叫的话。

“啊～”珞珈的声音明明白白顺着墙壁传了过来，仿佛很痛苦又带着点享受。

我操！该死的珞珈！刘启恨不得过去踢门给他两脚，三更半夜这不同寻常的叫声，不用动脑子就知道隔壁两人在干吗！

“隔音太差了。”

王磊把头埋在被子里闷声笑，场面太滑稽了，刘启的脸精彩万分。

真的太过分了，憋了好几天还得克服心理障碍，好不容易干一回，差点被吓成阳痿！刘启越想越生气越想越委屈，脸沉得要随时崩溃了。王磊爬起来用被子裹着他，把脸掰过来吻着闹脾气的年轻人。

“怎么，这就不行了？”

“靠，你什么意思！”

刘启狠狠地把两人的性器握在一起撸动了起来，Omega质问自己的Alpha行不行，简直是赤裸裸的挑衅，今天隔壁就是叫破喉咙，老子也得把你给办踏实了。

他一遍遍地亲吻着那颗销魂的痣，吮吸着狡猾的舌尖，汲取着爱人的清香，很快就硬了起来，一把拉开紧实的双腿就挺了进去。

 

“白振赫，你还有没有人性！”

珞珈酸疼得连说话的力气都没有了，他的双手抖得厉害，后背火辣辣地痛，白振赫跨站在他身上居高临下地看着他。

“是你自己要求的。”

“我让你给我拉拉筋，没让你把我拉残废！”

面瘫脸不屑地哼了一声，逞强什么呢，吃完晚饭散个步不好吗，非要再来一盘搏击，腰伤犯了不说脖子也扭到了。

“我建议你明天去医院挂个号，找理疗科去按摩一下。”

“这话你咋不早说，你上来就给我一大鹏展翅，李小龙也熬不住啊！”

“闭嘴。”

白振赫拉开抽屉拿了瓶红花油，示意他躺好了。

“你说隔壁是来执行什么任务的啊，我听上面意思好像是在找什么东西。”

“你管这么多干什么。”

“诶，怎么不关我事了？操！你下手轻点！跟我有仇啊！”

“能不能安静一会儿。”

聒噪的人翻过身来意味深长地看了他一眼，白振赫一时间没领会他什么意思。

珞珈修长的脚踝轻轻地勾了下皱着眉头的男人。

“你知道的，想让我闭嘴就一个法子。”

“我不知道。”白振赫冷冷地看着他，顺手把红花油放在柜子上，用毛巾擦了把手。

狡猾的蛇缠上了他，灵活的脚趾按在他胯间轻轻地压了两下，毒蛇的嘴角上扬着朝他坏笑，白振赫看了眼墙上的钟，已经凌晨一点半了。

珞珈铁了心要做的事情绝不放弃，面瘫男人一脸禁欲相，三贞九烈得让人觉得他就是侍奉菩萨的童子，不知风月为何物，可脸装得再像身体倒是诚实，裤子下支起的小帐篷生龙活虎地暴露了他的欲望。

珞珈现在学会了释放信息素，罂粟的味道充斥了整个房间。

“发情期不是过了吗？”

“我这不是特殊吗，快三年了也没搞明白自己身体怎么回事。再说了就算不发情，我也是有性需求的。”珞珈的声音透着情欲软软地拉扯着他的耳朵。

“我不是你的Alpha，没这义务。”

这下可真的伤到了。浓郁的罂粟味一下子淡了下去，像是迎面扑来的水把火星压得一片狼籍。都说老实人不会说话，白振赫这就算是杀人诛心了。

珞珈穿着裤衩躺在床上，勾在对方腰间的腿还没放下来，就被这话生生地钉在了床上。

他们在一起那么久了，久到珞珈都忘了他曾经离开过这里。他们住在一起过日子，一起打拳锻炼身体，一起出去执行任务。他为自己挡过枪，每次喝醉酒都是他把自己抱回去，他在床上操过自己无数次，那双直视人心的眼睛从来不说谎，他睁开的时候是兰库帕天上的雄鹰，闭上眼睛便落了下来，落在自己的身上。

现在这双眼睛落在虚无的地方，珞珈觉得自己成了一个笑话。

“开个玩笑至于吗，我腰还疼着呢。”

散落的发丝挡住了眼睛，打生死战的时候拳拳到肉，被成俊森吊在仓库毒打的时候奄奄一息，都没有这么疼，年纪大上去了，壁垒却越来越脆，大概是真的老了。

“睡了睡了。”他抬手把灯关了，黑夜比白昼更能给自己安全感，包容着所有该有的不该有的情绪。

白振赫知道自己过分了，珞珈把自己缩在被子里抱成了一个团，月色透过窗户洒在被单上，把一张床切割成了两半，他的影子拉得长长的，戳进了属于珞珈的那一半，融入了黑暗看不清原本的模样。

白振赫承认自己是个混账，弟弟的大仇得报，拜把子兄弟也长眠故土，珞珈回国后“孤寂”这个词就算是粘在身上了。他忘不了两个人跪在祠堂的那一晚，面对郑泰成和于永义，珞珈是何等的决绝，三刀六洞，他就有勇气拿起那把刀，如果不是自己伸手抓住了他，珞珈那天就会死。第一次知道一个人的五脏六腑会没来由地疼痛，仅仅是为了一个认识了几个月的人，一个Beta。在他眼里成俊森十恶不赦，死前做的唯一的好事就是给珞珈打了转换剂，他像偷吃禁果一样品尝到了罂粟的甜美，这个嬉皮笑脸的男人也会在化成水的时候露出脆弱的一面。

但他受不了珞珈吊儿郎当招蜂引蝶的做派。女人，男人，只要珞珈想要，他总能得到。为了情报他可以去勾引郑梦琪，住个医院能跟林熙谈情说爱，再往前数谁知道还有多少风流债，何况还有蔺勇。珞珈喝醉了酒偶尔会提起那个化作尘埃的故人，看着那双滴得出水的眼睛，白振赫心里明白，蔺勇就是洛迦的白月光，朱砂痣。有时候他会觉得自己像是替代品，虽然不知道为什么会有这样的错觉，可活人怎么争得过死人。他只有在深夜里把不省人事，扰乱他心智的罪魁祸首压在身下狠狠地操进去，看着他遍布潮红，眼神迷离地望着自己，直到他叫出自己的名字，那一刻他的灵魂才会被填满。

白振赫早就在心里给他们的剧本写下了结局，兰库帕是醉生梦死的开始，也是一切结束的终点，终归是过客，他留不住。珞珈离开的那天起，他就在心里说了再见。

现在珞珈回来了，好像什么都没有变，一样的聒噪烦人，烧的饭菜还是很好吃，打拳的时候没有落下风，睡觉的时候还是会在梦里咂嘴巴。可又不一样了，罂粟的味道更浓郁了，更诱惑了，在床上更没皮没脸了。

你为什么回来？白振赫在心里问了很多次，他觉得自己应该有知情权，但他又怕知道答案。

风撩起了窗帘吹在墙壁上，绸缎一样的纹理细腻光滑，这样柔软的布料被风推着拍向墙面，也甩出了疼痛的声响。他想抱抱那一具委屈的身体，可终究还是把手缩了回来。

 


	3. 海风绝境

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他的眼前看不见光，每一扇窗户都被胶带糊住了，斑驳的墙面上是厚厚的污垢，砌着无名的血迹。这里就是刑场，被海腥味覆盖着的坟堆。

王磊受伤了。

刘启看见血流下来的那一刻就慌了，第一反应就是操起拖把朝珞珈扔过去，被赶来的白振赫一把按住了。刘启心里充满了懊恼，王磊眼角这一下本来该是他挨的。刚开始不过是早饭前例行吵嘴，揶揄了几句，可后来自己鬼使神差地说了不该说的话，珞珈第一次生气地反击了。

王磊的眼眶挨了一下重击裂了个小口子，看上去血呼啦渣的一片惨样，好在没什么大事，只是视力有点迷糊，医生的针穿过眼角的时候刘启的心揪得生疼，紧紧地抓住了王磊的手。身经百战的军人倒是很平静，皮外伤而已，出了医院坐在车里等了半天才看见罪魁祸首拎着药袋子过来了。

“医生说眼睛上的纱布不能摘，一个礼拜后没有炎症就可以拆线了。”

刘启小心翼翼地去瞧受伤的人，独眼龙造型惨兮兮的，如果没有王磊挡着那一下，这会儿龇牙咧嘴的就该是他了。

“你去跟珞珈道个歉。”

“凭什么？要不是他你能遭这罪？”

“我都听见了。”

脑袋顿时就耷拉下来了，刘启心里跟明镜似的，这事还真是他挑起来的。

早上打嘴炮又被怼得没话讲，他就拿信息素说事了，珞珈身上纯正的罂粟香一点都没参杂别的味道，那是没有被Alpha标记过的味道，感情他和白振赫居然不是稳定的关系。打蛇打七寸，口不择言的毒舌终究是揭了珞珈的伤疤。

王磊叹了口气，他摸了把垂头丧气的寸头：“回去认个错。”

 

白振赫在家里收拾完残局才发现珞珈不见了，打电话也不接，一大早也不知道发什么疯跟一毛头孩子计较，平时吵上两句嘴也就算了，今天居然动起了手，一点都不像他。珞珈在待人处事上很少冲动，以前于永义和成俊森没少折磨他，面上认个怂，能屈能伸的变色龙做派才是他的本色。两个人为了什么打架他不清楚，但可以肯定刘启惹毛他了，生活了那么久珞珈那点脾气他还是拿捏得准的，可毕竟先动手的人是他，伤到的又是王磊，珞珈立马就道歉了，白振赫再问他也不讲，只说都是自己没睡好起床气重，问不出个所以然。

王磊眼睛的伤没什么大碍，只是手头的任务不免受到了影响。监视了大半个月终于确定了目标所在地，老白还帮忙倒腾来了工厂的建筑图，如果没有早上这茬事明天就可以执行任务了，现在半瞎的状态无论如何得耽搁几天。

“我觉得任务还是不能延期，这批毒品马上就要制作完成，出货就在眼前，一旦转移阵地就麻烦了。”

“可是你的眼睛还蒙着纱布呢，到时候我在车里搞监控没法帮你！”

“这我想好了，多休息半天，任务时间从凌晨改为晚上，少一只眼睛并不我影响我出任务。”

“那些都是亡命之徒，一旦有视觉盲区怎么办，你根本应付不了。”

“相信我。”

“我不能赌上你的命！”

两人争执不下，谁都不肯退一步。两吨毒品马上就要完工，一旦交易完成转移阵地，下一个机会不知道还要等多久，眼下最合适的时机就是在交货前潜入办公室，将病毒植入目标电脑。

“我可以去帮忙。”白振赫在心里掂量了下，觉得这个任务难度不高。

王磊婉言谢绝了，不是信不过，但绝密任务经由外人手，被人知道后万一将来出了问题就说不清楚了。

“让我去。”

珞珈靠在大门上朝他们点了点头：“我是最合适的人选。”

一头能扎起来的飘飘长发被剪得一干二净，利落干练的大兵寸头让人不由得恍惚了一下，珞珈收起了吊儿郎当的作派，往门口一站，身姿挺拔的模样跟里面坐着的王磊简直区分不开。

“你的头发怎么回事？”

“这事我惹出来的，就由我解决。多亏这张脸，不会有人知道是我冒充了王磊。”珞珈大步流星地走了进来，朝刘启伸出了手。

“这是最佳选择。”

刘启看了一眼王磊和老白，然后握住了眼前的手。

 

“我们再过一下流程。”王磊展开了地图，指着上面标记的制毒工厂。珞珈知道这个地方，巴鹰村地理位置特殊，三面环海，背靠大山，从前是个不知名的小渔村，近几年建立了码头也变得发达起来，多数人家靠走私发家，如今做起了制毒贩毒的勾当，依靠着地理环境风生水起。

“卫星图像显示村子里四个出口各有两个暗哨，整个村子有三个流动哨。一天里面只有凌晨四点天刚破晓那会儿是防备最松的时候，换岗的人会去村口领早饭，你总共有十五分钟的时间，U盘插上电脑后传输病毒大概需要三分钟，加上你进入和撤退的时间，基本上是卡得很死了。刘启的车子会停在垃圾场那边接应你，再近了会被村里人发现，所以珞珈你出来的时候一定要注意安全。”

“到时候我会黑掉村里所有的监控设备，你还有半天时间熟记任务目标所在地。”刘启拍了拍珞珈的肩膀，这个玩世不恭的男人严肃起来还真有几分王磊的感觉，“我们凌晨两点准时出发。”

“为了防止意外，我会守在附近三公里处，如果有突发情况，按这个发射器，我会马上定位你们位置。”白振赫仔细地把发射器别在了刘启的领子上，“现在你们再磨合下细节，我去叫外卖。”

两荤两素一汤，草草应付了晚饭的四个人坐在客厅默默地准备着枪械武器。兰库帕的毒贩抓不完杀不尽，七星社倒台了还有鼎盛合，鼎盛合没落了自然又有新的社团站出来，这么大的蛋糕，一天以百万计的利润足以使大批人杀红眼。警局的腐败分子关进去放出来，高层也洗底了几次，依然控制不住形式。珞珈想起了郑泰成，心里有点唏嘘，曾经的他也是警队优秀毕业生，怀着正义必胜的信念在黑帮卧底，谁能料到二十年后却成了最大的黑帮首领。他又想起了小武，那个透着机灵的男孩，和刘启一般大，本该是盛放的年纪却死在这条道上。“我们这样的人只有活下去才能讲对错。”兰库帕的毒不仅是海洛因，更是传染病一样的心毒，不铲除毒品，这里就看不见希望。

珞珈的后背忽地一暖，白振赫站在他身后把手按在他颈脖上。带着粗糙的老茧一遍一遍地抚摸过他的性腺，笨拙地给他做着按摩。他鼻子忽然就觉得有点酸。自从上次闹别扭后两人一直都在冷战，珞珈觉得自己变成了婆婆妈妈的小妇人，他嫉妒王磊总能获得白振赫的关注，明明是一样的脸，为什么老白对着王磊就能和颜悦色。他甚至嫉妒刘启，因为年纪小做什么事情都能被原谅，老白甚至还手把手教他练拳击，做体能训练，自己手痒想打一盘还得排队看脸色。早上刘启嘲笑他是个没用的Omega骚出天际白振赫都没标记他，他脑子轰得一下就炸了。

目光扫到正在检查电脑设备的刘启，年轻人咬着嘴唇在调试代码，他年长的爱人用手轻轻地抚摸着他的Alpha，刘启抬起头看着对方，专注而深情，王磊像是哄孩子似的往他嘴里塞了块饼干，刘启顺势抓住修长的指尖偷偷亲了一下，两个人的眼睛都扑闪着星光，似乎是偷走了夜幕里所有的光揉进了胸膛。说不羡慕是假的，一样是搭档，白振赫就从没这样看过自己，这个面瘫男人皱一下眉头都牵扯着自己的心，可他却很残忍，他甚至会跟傻子一样对着门口的狗笑，却从未对自己展露过笑颜。一个人肯为你撒谎，为你挡子弹，为你用枪指着从小长大过命的兄弟，也会在深夜里摸上你的双腿，和你共赴云雨，却始终不承认你。这个男人是不是混蛋？

脖子上的温热贴着肌肤烫进了身体漾出了一片酸楚的暖意，珞珈的心脏再次因为这难得的片刻温柔而加快了跳动，他第N次在心里警告自己，不要屈服于这样微小的亲密。

“等你回来了，我们需要聊一聊。”白振赫俯下身在珞珈耳边轻声说道，他的声音一如既往的不带情感让人分辨不出他到底是什么意思。珞珈麻木地点了点头，这样的谈话进行过很多次了，无非是数落他最近犯的错然后警告下不许生事，无趣的很。

整理好行装的刘启精力似乎用不完，他拿起游戏机玩得不亦乐乎，王磊倒像是他属下似的帮他把包拎到车上，又细心地检查了一遍所有的监控设备。如果没有珞珈，他现在半瞎着眼睛执行任务估计是够呛。

虽然才认识没多久，但王磊觉得自己看人一直很准，珞珈和白振赫是值得托付信赖的朋友，两人冷战好几天了，虽然并不清楚他们之间具体的关系，但他知道白振赫是在意珞珈的。他向自己打听Omega性腺的问题，珞珈是注射了转换剂二次分化成Omega的，信息素很不稳定，这种强制转换很伤身体，他的性腺是被迫发育的，标记可能会解决问题，但也有可能会带来更大的副作用，制作转换剂的人已经死了，没人知道配方里有哪些禁忌药物。在讨论珞珈的时候白振赫语气平淡冷静，但王磊还是看到了他眼底收不住的关心。

“时间到了。”

刘启校对了下表，两百公里的车程不算远，但是山路居多，提前做准备是必要的。他帮王磊换了块纱布，叮嘱他吃了消炎药就休息，三个人两辆车一前一后离开了客栈前往巴鹰村。

白振赫把车停在村外三公里处的岔路口隐蔽了起来，刘启继续开车前进，颠簸着来到了垃圾中转站。

“离四点整还有五分钟，我已经黑入了监控系统，一会儿换班的人一离开，我会马上告诉你。”检查完珞珈的耳机刘启把U盘交给了他，“记住你只有十五分钟时间。”

珞珈也不多废话点了点头，转身的时候刘启叫住了他。

“那个…”年轻人突然支支吾吾起来，“早上…”

“任务完了请我喝酒。”珞珈知道他想说什么，他笑着止住了话头，“这次要好酒。”  
右转闪入垃圾场后的墙洞，一路拐了几个弯，不一会儿他已经爬上了屋顶伏在夜色中。

“暗哨已离开。”

“收到。”

翻下房顶珞珈小心地避开了流动哨，悄悄潜入了工厂。热成像仪显示实验室就在建筑底下，聚集了大量人员，目标在二楼走廊尽头，有两名安保人员在值岗。他按照计划在二楼通风管道释放迷药，不费一颗子弹就进入了办公室。

但他没算到安保人员身上的对讲机突然响了。U盘还在上传病毒，想要及时脱身是来不及了，珞珈用耳机呼叫刘启，却发现没有信号，他飞快地思考着，看来只能自救了。所有的柜子都被拖到了门口堵住了，底楼噼里啪啦的脚步声越来越近，甚至可以听到拉枪栓的声音。

他摸出包里的塑胶炸药，贴在西面的墙上，底楼是一片草坪，跳下去摔不死，就怕量没掌握好把自己给炸飞了。

子弹穿过门贴着头皮就飞了进来，门被轰得马蜂窝似的，进度条在99%卡了好几秒，柜子一个个倒下里的时候珞珈把墙壁给炸了。

他拽出U盘爬起来就往楼下跳，双脚落地的瞬间只恨自己没长翅膀。

悄然无息的秘密行动变成了热闹的围追堵截，珞珈跑得再快也架不住今天是工厂完工的日子，村里不缺壮丁，他的弹夹已经打空了，身上只剩下一枚塑胶炸药。有人搭上他肩膀的时候下意识就一个反手就把匕首刺了下去。

“珞珈是我！”

身下狼狈的人是刘启。

“任务完成没？”

“放心吧。”

“车子被发现了，他们炸毁了车，现在我们被困住了。”

“没事，走。”珞珈拽着刘启在弄堂里七拐八拐跑进了一栋烂尾楼。

“歇会儿歇会儿，我没子弹了。”

“我还有三个弹夹。”刘启递给他，“他们把信号都屏蔽了，我没法给白振赫发送定位。”

“别急，先喘口气把装备理一理，跑出村信号就有了。”珞珈的腿跳楼时候扭到了，跑的时候不觉得，这会儿坐了下来只觉得钻心疼。很快他就觉得不对劲，不只是腿脚，浑身都开始酸痛，脑子一阵抽筋似的疼。

刘启惊讶地闻到了隐约开始浓郁起来的罂粟味。

“珞珈，你怎么回事！快把信息素收起来！”

珞珈酸软的身体坠坠地拉扯着五脏六腑，他变成Omega很久了，但他是一个失败的Omega，做Beta的时候没人教过他什么是信息素，强迫分化后的他怎么都无法控制住自己的味道。他知道在战场上一个没法控制信息素的人是多糟糕，敌方的Alpha只需要闻着味就能将他擒住。

刘启看着珞珈扭曲的模样心里直骂娘，谁能想到他没法自控信息素，他一把推倒了珞珈把他按在身下。

“你干什么？”珞珈的脑袋被撞得生疼。

“你不会收信息素我只能给你临时标记了。”刘启做梦也没想到这世界上还有不会收信息素的Omega，“不然你的味道散了出去跟活靶子一样，咱两谁都别想跑出去！”

“你等会！”珞珈忍着不适推开了刘启，“我不需要临时标记，我身上有抑制剂。”

“抑制剂见效哪有临时标记快？别婆婆妈妈了，你想死吗！”刘启简直要翻白眼了，我也不想标记你，虽然你跟王磊长一样，但你毕竟不是啊，事关生死的大事就别做心理建设了，先保命要紧。

珞珈明白眼前的状况很危险，可他过不了自己那关，脑海里都是白振赫那只白眼狼，他想了想果断地摸出抑制剂给了自己一针。

“刘启你听我说，这个村北面的码头我以前在七星社卧底的时候来过，那边有一个废弃的船厂，我知道躲哪里才是安全的，你往南面跑信号一恢复就联系老白，这样我们都有机会脱身。”

刘启琢磨了一下觉得方案可行，他把包里的装备都倒在地上，匀成了两份。他捂着自己的手表，大拇指不停地摩挲着表盖，珞珈以为他是在紧张，于是伸出手拍了拍他肩膀安抚着他。

刘启却笑了，他把手表的表盖打开来，里面是王磊和他的合照。

“我把照片处理成了全息影像，无论我在什么地方做什么事情，只要看到王磊的脸就觉得心安。”

少年说话时上扬的嘴角和眉眼藏不住的幸福刺疼了珞珈的眼睛，这份坦坦荡荡何尝不是他想要的。

“行了，别秀恩爱了。再不走就走不成了。”

珞珈头也不回地往码头方向跑去，直到他觉得刘启一定看不见自己了才停下来。腿是真的酸软，抑制剂对他来说已经是没用的东西了，他闻到了自己身上敛不住的罂粟味，挣扎着爬了起来继续往前走，他不知道巴鹰村的北面有没有废弃的船厂，只知道自己走得越远刘启就越安全。

海风裹挟着咸味钻进了毛孔，海边并没有合适的藏身之处，只有一些破旧的小船搁浅在岸边，珞珈看着波光粼粼的海面恨不得藏海底去，环顾四周看见西面有一个小仓库，占着小山坡的制高点，他算了算手里的装备人来得不多的话应该能守住。

珞珈没有想到自己会来不及跑到仓库。子弹射穿了小腿，他狠狠地磕在地上，睁开眼睛的时候自己已经被铐在水管上。

“珞珈，没想到真的是你。”

血糊住了眼睛，珞珈看不清眼前的人是谁，为什么知道自己的名字。

“别费劲了，你不认识我，我可认识你。”花衬衫一屁股坐在了他对面，“三年前你一把火烧掉了鼎盛合的赌场，那家赌场有我三分之一的股份，你说是不是冤家路窄。”

“你还杀了我的老大成俊森，鼎盛合就此成了一盘散沙，你又出卖了郑泰成，搞垮了七星社，珞珈你胆子是真的很肥，这么多仇人在兰库帕，你居然还敢回来。”

止不住的寒意涌上心头，珞珈想起了在七星社的过去，郑泰成、于永义、小武、李汉才、成俊森…他应该能想到的，警方能端掉七星社和鼎盛合，鼠蚁蛇虫也能死灰复燃建立新的社团，自己缉毒半生，没料到会在这里偿还这笔旧债。

“上礼拜有小弟说见到过你，我还不相信，想不到这就见到真人了。如果我现在杀了你，也算是为我大哥报仇了。”花衬衫把手里的铁棍伸出去压在珞珈的手指尖上，一根一根地碾过去，“可是让你就这么死了也太便宜你了。”

珞珈死咬着牙，混乱的大脑已然无法思考，他的身体在灼烧，仿佛浸泡在罂粟花海中，异样啃噬着他的神经盖过了疼痛。

“南村口抓到逃跑的小子了。”

“带回仓库。”

对讲机里传来了刘启叫骂的声音，珞珈的心一点点沉了下去。

“两个人就敢来巴鹰村送死，你们的上司也够狠心的。”那根棍子顺着珞珈的手臂划到了他的胸膛，“如果你死了就是英雄了，这我可不答应，一颗子弹换一枚勋章，珞珈，你说这世上有这么便宜的事情吗？”

“你想怎么样？”支离破碎的声音溢出了齿缝，看着对面阴鸷的眼睛，他想起了草原上的鬣狗，丑陋的嘴脸让人毛骨悚然。

铁棍抵在喉咙上，冰凉的铁锈味带着海水的腥气一点一点地往下拉扯。衬衫的扣子一颗一颗地崩开，露出了躺满汗水的胸膛，更可怕的是自己的身体开始战栗，却不是因为恐惧。

“有什么比一个在执行任务期间发情的Omega更能让人期待的呢？你说是吗，长官？”

汗珠拧着毛发在肌肤上渗出成片的水渍，腕间被禁锢的手铐磨得鲜血淋漓，珞珈无力地抬起了头，他的眼前看不见光，每一扇窗户都被胶带糊住了，斑驳的墙面上是厚厚的污垢，砌着无名的血迹。这里就是刑场，被海腥味覆盖着的坟堆。

“放开我！珞珈珞珈！”

刘启的声音从大门外清晰地传了过来，年轻人挣扎的反抗很快就悄然无息了。

“堵住他的嘴，铐柱子上。”

这个四四方方的房间像一个骨灰盒子，散发着死亡的味道，七零八落的鞋子踩在地上吱吱嘎嘎，凳子拖动着发出刺人耳膜的聒噪，空旷的仓库里回荡着骇人的声响。滚烫的性腺烙在脖子上狠狠地抽搐着，在模糊的罂粟花海中，珞珈好像看见白振赫了，他心里明白，自己恐怕没有机会再见到了。

他努力地抬起头想再多看一眼。

“砰！”仓库的门被关上了，隔绝了最后一束光。

他的骨灰盒子，盖上了。


	4. 折了的罂粟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你们救得走他的人，救不回他的魂！”

冰冷的铁锈裹着海腥味在背脊上撕出了一条长长的裂口，从他的天灵盖到尾椎骨，像是骨头上覆着火药，在身体里炸开，他需要一桶水来熄灭这无焰之火。

水来了。

火灭了。

他却死了。

喘息声回荡在仓库里没有回声，他的气息太弱了，不足以说出话来。

刚刚被压在身下的时候珞珈是反抗的，手腕的禁锢把他又拉了回去，金属摩擦着薄薄的皮肤一点一点切割着毛细血管，直到鲜血淋漓凝固成血块。很快他就知道自己没法阻止这场暴行。四个盛怒的Alpha和一个发情的Omega，非杀父夺妻之恨，却也有鼎盛合自己的仇。江湖上拳头大不过规矩，杀人不过头点地，这一代混着的早就抛弃了道义，活下来的才有讲话的资格，才能论是非对错，才可以立新的规矩。

一颗子弹换一枚勋章，鼎盛合不做亏本买卖，把自尊心踩在脚底下羞辱，比把一个人送上西天更值得玩味。这样的作风更像李汉才而不是成俊森，到了阴间他铁定要去找成俊森告一状，都是老大，怎么就不能学学郑泰成。

咕嘟咕嘟的水声在肚子里作响，那些浑浊的罪恶的精液不断地顺着大腿往下滑，每个人都捏着他浑圆的臀部死命地往里面挤，他的双腿被狠狠地压在水泥地上。小腿上那枪真不走运气，往上抬三寸打在大动脉上该多好，两眼一闭也就没那么多糟心事了。

第一个人扶着鸡巴肏进来的时候他的嘴被胶布堵着，那口子气硬生生憋了回去，眼睛直愣愣地看着屋顶，十六盏日光灯一个个数过去，数了二十个来回他被翻了个身，接着数水泥上的纹路。脸被另一个人按在了地上，疼痛搅得五脏六腑移了位，穴口的内壁感受着撕裂，短暂地抚摸平息了身体饥渴的欲望，也带来了无尽的痛楚，珞珈觉得自己要死了。

第二个人把他翻了过来，他又看见了天花板，日光灯上蒙着蜘蛛网，数到第九遍的时候，第三个人走了过来撕开了他嘴上的胶带，然后把鸡巴塞在他嘴里。

珞珈的下巴动不了，像是被捏脱臼了。是了，中途花衬衫撕开过一回胶带，问他有没有爽到。“针尖大的玩意儿也就能让你妈爽！”对方也不生气，笑眯眯地又把胶布给他捂上了，然后一拳头砸在他下颚上。

鼻息间充斥着甜腥味，除了血什么都闻不到，但他知道在他嘴里抽插着的阳具一定是恶臭的。喉头忍受着呕吐，面前晃动的耻毛扎在嘴角，他却没有力气把牙齿合上去。

曾经有过这么一回，那个放在心尖上的男人伏在他两腿之间疼爱着他，那样的亲密像是水中的月光，一时间竟让人分不清虚实，晃了眼睛。

“你以前有没有给别人口过？”他当时是这么问的，他的裙下臣抬起了眼睛，珞珈想起来了，白振赫就那么冷冷地看着他，对视了一会儿然后狠狠地咬了下去。之后三天他都没下过床，差点连撒尿都得在床上。

那种疼痛他是记得的，老白是口下留情警告了一下，如果他现在有力气咬下去，一定会像是疯狗一样叼着肉死不松口，直到棍子打得脑浆四溢牙齿碎裂。

白色的浊液呛得他整个人都抽搐了起来，一双手覆过来把他下巴按了回去。

“珞珈，你的嘴巴我还给你了，别再说些让自己找晦气的话。”花衬衫压在他身上，用手指拨弄着胸前的蓓蕾，“叫出来，这样我硬得更快。”

 

刘启早上睁开眼睛的时候满脑子想着的是等任务完成了要带王磊去海边玩潜水，现在他这辈子都不想靠近兰库帕的海了。

毒日头晒得人发晕，嘴上的皮能撕下一层来。仓库里听不见一丁点声响。起初还有几声撕心裂肺的惨叫，后来是沉闷地击打的声响，现在是一片死寂。汗水浸湿了后背，他的工具在鞋子里，反铐着的双手怎么都够不到。

仓库的门打开了，里面的马仔们陆续走了出来散烟。

“你搭档可以啊。”烟圈吐在他脸上，“够紧的。”

“老子还没玩过警察，长官的屁眼和婊子也没什么区别，腰身还更细一点，好肏啊！”黄头发的瘦子一脸淫荡相地在回味，“那腰身真是绝了。”

“倒也是个硬骨头，打成那样还敢怼我们老大。”

“可惜了，等老大玩爽了，估计人也死了，轮不上我搞了，奸尸这种事我是不干的，晦气。”

“我看你刚才屁股都抖成筛子了，爽得没边了都。”

“没办法长官太辣了嘛！哈哈哈哈！”

下流的字眼和淫荡的笑声，一点点碾碎了刘启的理智。

“哟，别瞪我呀。”马仔蹲下来拍拍他的脸，“搞不好珞珈也爽着呢，发情期嘛，谁肏不一样。”

杀了你，我要杀了你！刘启在心里默念着，他狠狠地把头撞过去。

“呸！还想暗算我！”对面的人身子一歪躲了过去，“等着给珞珈收尸吧！”

 

充血的时间太久了，珞珈觉得自己的身体已经到了极限，他什么都感受不到，没有快感甚至没有疼痛，他只是顺着力道小幅度地颠簸着。他的膝盖跪在水泥地上，手臂被铐子拉直了吊得脱了力。嘴巴上的胶带撕开了，可他已经说不出话来了。

花衬衫肏了几轮，珞珈半死不活像砧板上的猪肉一样没有一点反应，让人觉得无趣。他的手情不自禁地抚上珞珈的背，这是他见过最好看的身体。精干的身躯，没有多余的脂肪，蝴蝶骨向外撑开来像是真的长了翅膀。他按着脊椎骨一点点往上摸，很快就又硬了起来。手指划过脖子的时候，身下的人陡然绷紧了。又在颈脖子上摩挲了几下，珞珈的肩胛骨越收越收紧，他在挣扎。

“原来如此。”花衬衫笑了，珞珈这样的尤物为什么没有被标记，现在他明白了，“你在想着谁呢，哪个Alpha？”

珞珈挣扎得更厉害了。

“没关系，这都不重要了，因为标记你的那个人将会是我。”

猛烈的撞击肏开了生殖腔，那个从未被进入过的地方被侵入了，珞珈拼命地往前挪动，他的腰被死死地钳住，他叫了出来。

“对嘛，叫得大声点。”施暴者很满意身下的人终于有了反应，他扣住了扭动的身体把下巴搁在那块红肿的有着诱惑的皮肤上，“再大声一点。”

牙齿刺破性腺的那一刻，珞珈的头狠狠地磕在了水管上，不省人事。

“想死没有这么容易，以后你就是我的禁脔了。”

 

马仔们散完烟在门口擦汽车，没有人注意到被铐着的年轻人在搞小动作。刘启没办法够到撬锁的家伙，只好用最原始的方法了。他咬着嘴唇按摸着掌根的关节，狠狠地按了下去！大拇指脱臼的滋味这辈子不想再尝试第二次，刘启的手火辣辣地钻心疼，他小心翼翼地把左手一点点抽出去，他看准了离他最近的黄毛瘦子，那把枪就随意地塞在裤腰里。他忍着痛弯下身，思考着怎样才能迅速制服这三个人而不惊动仓库里的花衬衫。

抬起头的时候远处熟悉的身影映入眼帘，他知道珞珈有救了。

白振赫迅速地三个点杀，干净利落的作风和他的沉默寡言一样让人觉得肃杀。

他跑过来扶起了刘启：“珞珈呢。”

刘启沉默了，他忽然就不知道该如何开口了。说什么呢，说珞珈在地狱里吗？

他的内心充满了矛盾，一肚子的怒火却找不到出口，眼前这个和王磊一样不善言辞的男人，满眼都是揪心的焦急。

老白等不到刘启回应就往里面走。

踹开门的时候什么都看不见，里面暗沉沉的一片漆黑，灼热的视网膜尚未适应这样的光线，刘启先发制人扑上去一脚踹开了趴在珞珈身上的人。

门外的光洒了进来，照在珞珈的躯体上，他的伤痕和苦难就这样直白地暴露在了白振赫的眼帘中。

血，到处都是血。那双骨节分明的手高高地被架在水管上，那张能言善辩巧舌如簧的嘴巴含着凝固的血块歪在一旁，赤裸的身体就这样倒在地上沾满了尘土，散发着死亡的气息。

白振赫在看清珞珈的一瞬间心脏陡然停住了，他飞快地脱下外套包裹住他，一手抱起一手按在颈动脉上。感受到了脉搏的跳动他才呼出了那口气，珞珈只是昏迷了。颤抖的双手抚摸着这具微凉的身体，不该是这样的，泛着潮红的珞珈会在他怀里撒娇耍赖，会偷偷地咬他耳朵，问他一些令他难堪的无从回答的问题。而现在他怀里的人是青灰色的，像是死了一样这么叫都叫不醒。

珞珈脖子上那个鲜红的牙印狠狠地刺痛了白振赫的眼睛，这个毫无掩饰地爱着自己想和自己缔结关系的男人，就这样被人掐住了命脉，烙下了陌生的气息。

他的罂粟花，折了。

“你们救得走他的人，救不回他的魂！”花衬衫躺在地上笑得癫狂。刘启几个嘴巴子下去也没止住这恶心人的笑声。

花衬衫跪在地上，裤子还没有拉上去，那根罪恶的阳具在空气中抖动。罪魁祸首在肆意地大笑，刺破了空气回荡在仓库中。

“砰！”“砰！”“砰！”“砰！”“砰！”

血涌了出来，花衬衫倒在了地上，他的眼睛瞪得很大，刘启走过去踹了一脚，老白一动不动地抱着珞珈，仿佛那五发子弹不是他打的。

风冷冷地吹了进仓库带来了警笛的呼啸声。兰库帕的警方终于赶到了，制毒工厂那帮人这次是跑不掉了，中国方面要的机密也已经到手，刘启拍了拍老白的肩膀示意他赶快离开，省得事情闹大变成外交事件就更没法收拾了。

老白握着珞珈的手不肯放开，他不敢轻易挪动这具伤痕累累的躯体，他怕这血无尽地流淌，会带走珞珈的魂。

“快走吧！把珞珈抬门口车上去！耗下去你能怎么办？送医院啊！”

对，医院，白振赫呢喃着：“医院。”

 

这里到处是消毒水刺鼻的味道，哪哪都是人，加床都加到了走廊，白振赫像是得了失心疯一样拿枪指着医生，刘启拽都拽不住，好在最后还是安排进病房了。

整整三天三夜谁都没合眼，王磊料理完收尾工作赶来医院的时候老白已经昏过去了，好说歹说又换去了双人病房，给他也吊了瓶葡萄糖。刘启红着眼睛，泪水终究是落了下来。王磊拍拍他的肩膀搂住了他：“别担心，没事了。”

珞珈醒来的时候护士刚刚来查过房，王磊正守在床边。

“感觉怎么样，哪里疼？我去喊医生。”

“别。”躺在床上的人伸出手轻轻地拉住了王磊的衣袖，他的声音沙哑得厉害。

“我给你倒杯水，这有吸管，你喝一点润润嗓子。”

咕嘟咕嘟喝了大半杯，珞珈才觉得自己活过来了。

“肋骨断了四根，肺穿孔，小腿穿透伤，手指骨折三根。”王磊跟念书似的把伤情一一报出来，他晓得珞珈想知道，“都没事了，福大命大。”

珞珈静静地看着天花板：“我知道了。”既然醒了这就没事了，都是军人出身，这些伤心里大多都有个估计。

可那个地狱带给他的又何止是体表的伤痕。

“老白回家换洗去了，他守在你身边一步都不肯离开，刘启说他都要发馊了才把他劝回家洗…”

“别说了。”

王磊知道珞珈此时最想见的人一定是白振赫，可他还没说完就被打断了。

“能不能拜托你一件事。”

“你说。”

“别让他见我。”

一滴眼泪划出了青紫的眼眶，流淌在脸颊上孤独地坠入鬓发。

王磊沉默了一会儿，说：“好。”

 

客栈挂上了停业的牌子，刚下过大暴雨，庭院里的花草一片狼籍，白振赫拿着扫把一点点清扫，又提了通水把客厅里里外外都拖得一尘不染，搞完底楼卫生接着忙二楼，一间间客房收拾干净。从早上到晚上，没让自己停下来。日落西山的时候所有的房间都整理完了，他想了想又拿着拖把去了浴室。

这个浴室装修的时候保留了下来，珞珈说他一见到就喜欢上了这个四四方方的池子，泡在里面别提多开心了。他想起珞珈第一次进浴池好像也没那么惬意，给自己绑在池子里倒满了冰逼供了半天，吃足了苦头。

池子的水放满了，他走进去坐在池边抚摸着瓷砖。

珞珈说，浴池的边贴了大理石有点奢侈，但是看上去好看多了，要勤保养，灯光打下来才漂亮。浴室的灯不应该是白炽光，要买暖黄色的，这样显得温馨舒适有一种家的感觉。四周绿色的盆栽摆得跟热带森林似的，不如再放两张躺椅，洗完澡直接躺上去那才叫享受。

头顶的灯早就换成了暖色的光，大理石台面仔细打理过了，绿箩彻底养成了雨林，除了躺椅他还买了个小方桌。珞珈小资的作派偶尔会发作一下，在方几上点个熏香蜡烛什么的，白振赫觉得这男人真是花里胡哨得过分，可他们赤裸相交在池水中的时候，那淡淡的熏香又好闻得过分。后来去超市买菜，每每走过家纺柜台前，他总会鬼使神差地拿一个熏香蜡烛去结账。珞珈回国的日子他也沾染了这毛病，洗澡时候点一根，烟雾缭绕中似乎池子里还有另一个人的身影。

指腹摸过一块块瓷砖，填缝剂选的金色，是珞珈喜欢的颜色。他喜欢在高潮来临的那刻用手指抠住大理石的接缝，借着力扬起脖子深深地吐出颤音。不久之前他还躺在这里，双腿夹在自己腰窝上说：“你就给我个标记吧。”

池水里映着的是一张悔恨莫及的脸，他对着那张脸说：“白振赫，你真不是东西！”


	5. 旋转的硬币

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你在他的唇峰上跌倒，困在他的影子里，沉溺在他的心跳声中，放任他将自己杀死一万次，再等他一万次地将你复活。

“明天强降雨范围会有所缩减，后天将会明显减弱，南部和西部还会迎来雨水间歇期…”兰库帕的雨期真是长得可怕，不是“哗啦啦”就是“淅沥沥”，家里卫生半天一搞，地板上永远是潮湿的，镜子上的水汽像一块薄纱，撕开来又合上，让人看不清楚自己的模样。刘启站在卫生间里修灯管，他小心翼翼地拂去了灰尘把灯罩按回去。爬下来的时候顺手擦了把镜子，镜子里的人眼圈乌漆麻黑，一副欠觉的模样。

他和王磊已经失眠很久了，或者应该说客栈里的四个人都失眠很久了。

半夜里发出“扑通”声响的是珞珈。他困于噩梦中挣扎，经常从床上滚下来，有时候干脆在床边上打地铺，筑巢一样堆了很多枕头。白天也不下楼，饿了就喊一声，刘启给他端上去放门口，吃完了他会自己递出来，只是一步也不肯离开自己房间。

发出“啪嗒”声的是白振赫。他总是在珞珈摔下床的时候第一时间摸出钥匙冲进去，收拾好一切再出来坐门口候着。不敢久留，他怕珞珈会生气。白天也不出去，偶尔买个菜，剩下的时间就在楼梯口放了把椅子，一箱啤酒一包烟，寸步不离地守着那扇不轻易打开的房门。

发出“哐当”动静的是王磊。他去联合督导组做扫尾工作，几乎每天晚上都要凌晨才回来。刘启突然就成了家里最忙的那个人。他除了打扫卫生，烧菜煮饭，还得负责照顾一个不听话的病人和另一个失魂落魄的男人。

白振赫已经一蹶不振大半个月了，珞珈不肯见他，没有什么比这个事实更能打击到他了。出院的那天倔强的伤病员是自己走下车的，伤经动骨一百天，怎么着也得在床上躺两个月吧，他半个月都躺不住，坚持自己上楼，老白习惯性地搂着他想抱他上楼梯，却被推开了。

难言的阴寒在骨缝里刺刺地拧着，钻心疼，他看着珞珈额头上斗大的汗珠顺着脸颊淌了下来，坠在自己心里成了滚烫的火花，在心房里烧出了一个个洞，又刮起一阵风从那洞眼里钻出来，在心上结出了冰霜。

王磊为此特意找过他谈心，道理都明白，只是心里难受。

 

珞珈又掉地板上了，开门进去的时候，四仰八叉地还在抽抽，抱起来也不老实，怀里的人紧咬着牙关，还困在梦魇中，手脚挥舞着把自己缩成小小的一团，那双好看的桃花眼闭得紧紧的，眉峰聚成了山川，白振赫忍不住用手抚摸上去，指尖是温热的潮湿，分不清是汗水还是泪水。

“老白。”珞珈呓语着。

大概是还在做梦吧，醒来看见自己怕是要往外赶人的。心虚的男人站了起来，他怕珞珈真的醒了闹脾气，给他掖了掖被子悄悄地绕过床头。

“老白…”

他愣了一下回过头，珞珈的眼皮合着，眼珠转了两下，还在睡梦中。不知道在他的梦里自己是什么模样的，有没有少混账一点。

“你怎么还不来…”

脚踩在地板上发出“吱嘎”的声响，仿佛利箭把他定在了那里。

“我好疼…”

万箭穿心。

手扶着墙人缓缓地坐了下去，喘不过气来。

这个嬉皮笑脸的男人是穿着一身囚服踏着海风来到自己面前的，彼时还是狱警的他不会知道将会以怎样的姿态和珞珈纠缠在一起，也许是七星社朝暮相伴的时光给他们波折的命运抹上了迷魂药，让他们产生了错觉，无论怎样他们总还是在一起的。这顿饭没吃好，还有明天；这首歌没听完，还有下次；这出戏没看完，还能改日…曾经以为还有时间蹉跎，不在乎再用三年来磨合，敞开心扉地接纳彼此，可现实狠狠地给了他们一个响亮的耳光。  
出院的那天，白振赫站在门外听得清清楚楚。医生面对珞珈的恳求，尽量委婉地告诉他以他复杂的体质如果洗标记，很有可能会把命搭进去。

被一个强奸犯标记了，却不能把标记去除，还有比这事更操蛋的吗！这意味着珞珈一辈子活在阴影下，在以后的每一个发情期都痛不欲生！白振赫恨不得把那个死去的Alpha挖出来再枪毙无数次。

他最想杀的人是自己。

痛苦毒蛇般缠绕住了他的咽喉，每一口呼吸都在颤抖，他尽量不去想那天仓库里的事情，只是一遍一遍地打扫着客栈，强迫自己忙碌起来，把时间都花在琐碎的小事上，仿佛这样子才能呼吸，才能活下去。

可他做不到。

夜深人静的时候往事像是跑马灯一样在他的脑海里放印着。各种各样的珞珈都清晰地呈现在眼前。撸着烤串喝着啤酒时不时吹牛皮的珞珈，被于永义那枪顶着脑袋故作镇静的珞珈，浴池里朝自己伸出手的珞珈，贴着假胡子和自己劫赌场的珞珈…那样的珞珈是鲜活的，像一株生命力旺盛的植物，任凭风吹雨打，他总是能抬起头朝你轻笑，还能得意地吐一口烟圈，讲两句冷笑话。那是独一无二的珞珈，他的珞珈。

一听啤酒凑过来贴在脸上，冷不丁激起了鸡皮疙瘩。王磊拍拍他肩膀坐在了他身旁。

“你知道我和刘启是怎么认识的吗？”

白振赫摇摇头，他不是个爱八卦的人，不像珞珈爱嚼舌根，小卖部老板女儿的狗叫什么他都门清。

“刘启很小的时候我就认识他了，他的父亲是我的顶头上司，一个铁骨铮铮的军人，在刘启还没成年的时候就牺牲了。”王磊从地上的烟盒里抽了一支出来点上了，“他18岁的时候成了我的部下，我手把手教他技能，他很争气，学什么都很快，杀人的伎俩在他眼里就和打游戏差不多，后来他又自学了信息技术，成了一名军中骨干。那时候我曾经问过他，为什么这么拼，是想成为父亲那样的英雄吗？”

“他不像，刘启是个很有主意的人，不会为了虚名去做事情的人。”

“是啊，可我那时候不懂他，臭小子也不吭声，我送他去信息部深造的时候，他还在跟我置气，临走前才肯跟我说话。”王磊长长地吐了口气，时间过去那么久，他还能在回忆中看见那双灼热的眼睛，“他说：‘做这些不是为了父亲，是为了我自己，这样我就能离你近一些，再近一些，直到我有资格与你并肩。’”

老白笑了，原来刘启也曾有这样青涩的时光，面对自己喜欢的人，连表达爱意都是这样带着孩子气。

“可我比你还要傻，我是真的听不懂，我一直以为他把我当成父亲那样的长辈。直到他离开了我身边才发现，原来他在我心里已经占据了那么多。”如今想来真的是不可思议，小时候还抱过的孩子突然个头就和自己一般高了，咬牙切齿地不许自己走，癞皮狗似地黏着，突然间就又成熟得让人讶异，一个人独自深造只给自己留下冷酷的背影。成长像是三月的嫩芽，喝了露水就蓄势待发，等你回头看的时候，已经从小苗长成了大树，鲜艳欲滴的嫩黄变成了大气沉稳的墨绿，滑嫩的枝条褪去了青皮，摸上去一手的沧桑。  
“刘启这一走就是一年，他写给我的信叠起来能有一人高，这孩子跟别人也不一样，从来不说自己在学校怎么样，过得好不好，只在信里写些风花雪月的傻话，这下我再蠢也明白了，他这是看上我了。”

“我想你不会一开始就答应吧。”

“怎么说？”

“你自认为是他长辈，乱了辈分的事情你不会去做，年轻人变数大，有太多可能，你一定想着不能耽误他。”

王磊点点头，某种意义上白振赫和他真的很像，都是深思熟虑前走三后走四的性子。

“是啊，我们这样的人其实有时候真的很吃亏，因为我们想的太多，总想着把事情都琢磨透了才会去做，可过日子不是做菜啊，食料备全了才能下锅，有时候走一步看一步也未尝不可。”

不承认他何尝不是不承认自己呢。

“那你后来是怎么想通的？”

“救援苏拉威西的时候我们部队先驻扎进去，结果赶上了余震，我的队损失了一半人，自己也埋里面了，其实被困了也就半个多时辰，可我当时肚子被钢筋捅了个对穿。”回忆起那一幕至今还心有余悸，“起初听见刘启的声音，还以为是幻觉，结果真的是他。大概是天意，他跟在第二批救援队伍里，就离我出事地点不过半公里。我失联后他就找过来了。”

一片黑暗中王磊什么都看不见，零星的光从钢筋水泥的缝隙中晃过，耳边是熟悉的声音，身体被托起来撞入柔软的怀抱，那一刻只有两颗跳动的心脏在砰砰直跳。他的腿被压在断垣下动弹不得，身下是不断下陷的沙坑，工具找不到合适的支撑点把乱石撬开。说尽了狠话也没用，刘启干脆跳进了沙坑用肩膀撑起了水泥，血肉模糊的手掌抵着残壁，他用肉身给自己的心上人撑起了一片逃生的空间。

走吧，离开这里，你还年轻，未来还会遇到一个比我更好的人，更值得你倾其所有的人。

没有你的余生，死又何妨。

“是他救了你。”

王磊想起了刘启闪烁着光芒的双眼，不由得牵扯起了嘴角。

“是啊，当时我以为我必死无疑，如果我还有一分钟的生命，何不就坦坦荡荡一次，死而无憾。”

双唇吻上年轻人的眉心、鼻梁，然后准确无误地来到了早该触碰的柔软。熟悉又陌生的气息让人安心，爱情令人失智，令人疯狂，令人难以抵抗。

“结果浑小子真的把我从废墟里拉出来了，后悔也晚了。”中年人回忆起那一幕仍然是面带羞涩，“其实就是死前亲了他一下，结果没死成这不就赖不掉了吗。”

白振赫也笑了，没想到王磊看上去这么严肃一个人骨子里还是挺浪漫的。

“你这算不算是欠他一条命以身相许了？”

“也不算吧，说不清楚。其实在一起后我俩也经常吵架，还不如以前相处得平和，可是这么多年过来了，我还是会庆幸自己当初迈出了那一步。”

一步千斤重，咫尺天涯，他想走过去，可前方已经没有路了，只有一汪池水。

“你好几天没睡觉了，进去躺会儿吧，珞珈身体没事，他只是需要时间去缓过来。”眼前胡子拉渣的男人一脸颓相，阴郁的表情比这天还低气压，“这事怪不着你，要是我没受伤后面这些事也不会发生。”

“如果我在珞珈回来的那天就告诉他我想要和他在一起，他就不会受这些委屈。”身体的损伤在精神的残疾面前已经不值一提了，比这严重的伤这里的四个人哪个没挨到过，老白觉得自己现在面对的是一个死局。

“其实我和珞珈都是混蛋。我藏着掖着他招蜂引蝶没个正形，回国前留了封信说爱我，可人还是走了，再也没有回来过，把我一个人扔在这里。我恨过他，可怎么也忘不了他。”

“老白，我已经走了，这段时间没回家，是因为我一直在配合你们联邦调查局和警察总部的调查和取证，实在脱不开身，从个人角度，我怕我回家看见你还真会舍不得走，感谢你的收留，感谢你的信任，我才能顺利地调查到真相。我从头到尾都没见你笑过，你话又少得可怜，但这并不妨碍我爱你。我发现你是一个心思特别缜密的人，总能明白我要做什么，你也总是默默地为我做了很多事情，在很多危急关头挺身而出救了我。我真的很幸运，都能遇到像你这样的人，在这个陌生的国家里，给我一个家，给我充足的安全感，让我在这么高压的双重身份生活中还能感到快乐和放松…”

离别的信一直收在柜子里，压着珞珈来时没带走的小零碎一起锁着。他不是没去找过珞珈，可是并没有找到，三年来杳无音讯仿佛失踪了。最好的结果是他又当卧底执行任务去了，最坏的结果就是死了。一千多个日夜，这封信打开了又合上，折痕都磨出了白缝，只有在看着这些字的时候，飘渺的回忆才有了力量，那些旖旎的景象落在那个“爱”字上，才焕发出了光彩，不是虚假的，是真实的。

“早在你问我Omega发情期的问题之前，我就知道珞珈在你心里的份量了，你看他的眼神不一样。”以前自己看着刘启也是这种眼神吧，想要靠近又想要逃离，充满着困惑和迷茫。

王磊把手伸进裤兜里掏出一枚硬币来。

“珞珈心里有你，你也一样。不要让自己后悔，下个决心吧。”两根手指轻轻地弹在上面，硬币飞快地转了起来。

任何事情都是充满矛盾的，渴望与胆怯是一对双生子，不是进就是退，硬币转起来再停下也不会是倒在原地，总有毫厘之差。

“心里想着你要的那一面，你就一定能得到那个结果。”

“如果不是呢？”

“只能说你早就有答案了。”

金属陀螺似地旋转着一点停下来的意思都没有，从烟盒的左边滚到右边，在地板上留下看不见的轨迹，一直延伸到白振赫的心里。

他伸出手把硬币捏住了，还给了王磊。

 

珞珈一直醒着，白天睡太多日夜颠倒整个生物钟都乱了套，打开窗户雨水就溅了进来，在窗帘上晕出一片水渍，只好开了一条窄缝透透气。医生开的药快用完了，得叫王磊帮忙去药房再买一点。

水汽缭绕，氤氲着润泽，在潮湿的心尖上划开一道切口。那是一股陌生的味道，一个他不熟悉但是要在他身上挂一辈子的信息素。鼎盛合的旧账已还，陈年往事也没有债需要去了结了，代价过于惨痛沉重，可也甩不开了。他想这扇房门总是要走出去的，刘启和王磊也是要回国去的，到头来客栈里留着的活物只有自己和老白了，珞珈觉得自己在某种意义上来说算是无可救药了。他已经十五天没有看见白振赫了，他的身体想念着苦艾酒的味道，想念那个能烫出温度的怀抱，他甚至开始想念那人的冷笑话。说不见的人是自己，想见的人也是自己，对于白振赫他的原则都靠边站了，扪心自问值得吗？这个冷着脸的面瘫货值得自己这么没底线？

老白救过他的命，救了很多次，光是于永义手底下就有三回，兄弟的命都是捆在一起算的，次数多了也就不算了，算不清掰扯不开，都揉在了一起，再分开也是你中有我我中有你，从没想着分出彼此，只想过以身相许。如果当初自己没有回国，也许这会儿两人买了一条船在海上漂着呢，走哪算哪，肆意潇洒。

地球上快八十亿人口，人一辈子大概会遇见三百多万人，和其中两万人发生关联，会和三千多人熟悉，甚至能在这数以千计的人群中找到好几个可以相伴一生的人。但却永远只有一个人的目光能够刺穿你的心脏。你在他的唇峰上跌倒，困在他的影子里，沉溺在他的心跳声中，放任他将自己杀死一万次，再等他一万次地将你复活。他如水的目光，沉醉的声音，教会你写下“劫”这个字，万劫不复。珞珈想，这个人他已经找到了。心头余孽。

动身回兰库帕的前一天，珞珈去看了蔺勇。酒是原浆酒，菜是猪耳朵。石碑用清水擦得干干净净，相片上的大个子笑得憨憨的，好像从来没有离开过。珞珈觉得自己很幸运，茫茫人海中和蔺勇遇到了。

他说，知道你没喝过好酒，现在工资待遇高了也要犒劳犒劳兄弟。

他又说，你不在了我可真寂寞，跑遍了大江南北跨过了海峡，再也没有人和你一样敞开心怀听我说话了。

他讲到，其实还是有这么一个人的，可是他太冷了，冷得我有点害怕，所以我逃回来了。  
三杯高度老白烧下肚，珞珈的舌头已经打结了。以前喝酒他就喝不过蔺勇，现在酒量越来越好了却没机会比了。

他絮絮叨叨地数落着自己的愁，说着自己的苦，他在蔺勇前面是赤裸的，他是他第一个朋友，第一个爱人，可他们没能等到白首不相离的那天。珞珈以为自己从此将孑然一身然后在某一天卧底身份暴露，随随便便死在街边上，就可以去黄泉路上找他了。而蔺勇大概会笑着说：“神经病，饶了我吧，下辈子还做兄弟，爱人就免了，求你去祸害别人，我还是更喜欢香香软软的姑娘。”

“有个人把我从黄泉路上拉上来了好几次，不然我早下来见你了，不过你也早投胎去了吧，咱两还是碰不到。”珞珈喝得有点糊涂了，他看见蔺勇坐在自己对面挑着筷子在吃猪耳朵，“不过兄弟我现在不急着来找你了，我还有很多事没完成。我想开间客栈做个小老板，赚了钱买一艘船去珊瑚岛钓鱼，我还想着把他带回来见见你。”

“你不是跑了吗，哪来的什么人带回来？”

“人就不允许犯错吗，我后悔了行不行？”

夹着冷菜的筷子朝着珞珈指了又指。

“照照镜子去吧，看看你脸上有没有怂这个字。”

“对！我是怂！你看看我现在这样子，以前你也说过我们要在一起一辈子的，才过了一年你就死地下去了。干我们这行的就没有真正的退休，我是怂了，我甚至没有好好跟他说再见，告诉他我是真的爱他，我怕万一真的成了怎么办！都是干这行的，哪个走在了前面留下的那个都生不如死。蔺勇，如果那天是我去盯梢的白振然，今天在这喝酒说胡话的就是你了。”

委屈的苦涩爬上了心头，珞珈站在坟前醉的一塌糊涂，三年来什么感受只有他自己知道，他在梦里无数次地回到了兰库帕，回到了白振赫的家门口，那扇门却一次也没有推开过。每次伸出手，梦就醒了，只留下一脸泪痕。

“今天来就是想跟你告别的，蔺勇，我想通了，无论前面是什么我都得走过去看一看，没有三年再可以去浪费了。”

 

“咔嚓”房门被打开了，珞珈回过神来，房门又被关上了。白振赫站在门口定定地看着他，他胡子拉渣一脸的邋遢样，手里的外套胡乱地卷成一团。十多天没有见到了，人站在了面前却不知道该怎么面对。珞珈想开口说点什么鼻子却有点发酸，他不敢说话，怕不争气的眼泪会掉下来。

“珞珈。”

开口的是颓废的男人。

“珞珈。”

他的名字只有眼前这个男人叫出来，才有了三魂六魄，不是两个落在纸上没有份量的字眼，在他呼喊自己名字的那个瞬间，春日惊雷，一个字眼锤击一下胸膛，落在心尖上，四海潮生。他隔着床看着白振赫朝自己一步步走过来，脚步很慢又很重，他没有穿拖鞋，赤着脚带着潮气在地板上留下了痕迹。十米的距离这么近却又那么远，他的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着这个一脸苦相的男人，企图从他的表情中瞧出点什么，自己好找准退路，不至于太难堪。

“珞珈。”白振赫念着的好像不是一个人的称呼，而是一句咒语，这两个字黏在舌齿间随着呼吸轻而易举地就说了出来，他终于见到了自己日思夜想的人，他走得艰难，仿佛菩萨受难，步步踩在刀尖上。他走得欢快，恨不得冲上去一把抱住珞珈，可他不敢，他只能在心里折磨自己。

珞珈闻到了熟悉的艾苦酒的涩香，人已经走到了眼前，一伸手就可以摸到那拧成麻花的眉毛，他想问他，愁眉苦脸的是有人把店砸了吗？事实上他也确实开口了，不假思索地就说了出来。

“我想你，珞珈。”

原来抚平伤口只需要这么几个字，珞珈的心里一下子暖暖的，像是有东西在复苏。

“你是不是想去找医生去除标记，你这样做会死的你知道吗？”

原来朝伤口上撒一把盐也只需要一句话，心里蠢蠢欲动的暖流一下子就冻结了。

“标记自然是要去除的。”珞珈寒着脸把窗户关上了，他走到床边坐了下来，“我宁可死也不会带着这样的耻辱下葬，当然我不指望你能理解，毕竟被强行标记的人不是你，被轮奸的人也不是你。”

白振赫觉得自己快站不住了，他的手紧紧地揪着怀里的外套。

“珞珈，我不是来和你讲道理的……”

“你有什么资格和我讲道理？白振赫，你觉得你有什么立场来阻止我！”

沉默的男人一言不发，他只是把怀里包裹着的衣服松开，从里面拿出了什么东西。

等珞珈反应过来白振赫掏出的是一把枪时，顿时气血上涌，眼前一黑。难不成还要动用武力强迫自己留在房间里？

“白振赫你个王八蛋！你还是不是人，我想去洗标记你就敢用枪指着我，来呀，你干脆一枪毙了我！你要是没胆子我借你！我话撂在这了，你能把我关多久？两个月？两年？只要我出的去，就算楼上跳下去，只要有一口气在谁都不能阻止我去动手术！”

喋喋不休的咒骂声余音不绝，就是这样一个人，话太多性子又那么急，等不到自己把话讲清楚就一顶顶帽子扣上来，骂爽了人就跑了不搭理你，自己连个伸冤的机会都没有。白振赫的眼前只有珞珈一开一合的嘴唇，他不再犹豫，跨步向前抓住了珞珈的双手，直到对方愣愣地看着他。他把枪口对准自己然后塞进了珞珈的手里，用自己的手抓起了消瘦的骨节。

枪口用力地顶在白振赫的额头上，珞珈下意识地抽回手却被死死地按住。

“珞珈，我来不是要劝你不要去做手术的。”他的声音有一点微颤，此时此刻就是他一辈子跨过命运河流的那个机会，他就是死也要倒在这楚河汉界上，让自己的血流向彼岸。  
“我是个混蛋我知道，如果你不想听见我说话你尽管扣下扳机，这是我应得的。”

“你搞什么鬼！”珞珈是真的怕枪走火，天这么潮枪械也不知道有没有好好保养，白振赫抓着他的手太过于使劲以至于自己不得不用力地抵抗着。

“珞珈，去除标记的手术有一半的几率你会死，你知道吗？”

“我清楚。”

“我也清楚。”白振赫深深地吸了口气，他的额头顶了顶枪口，“我来是想告诉你一定要去做手术。”

珞珈觉得自己是不是听错了，可眼前的人一脸严肃，认真而虔诚。

“如果你死在手术台上，那我就用这枪嘣了自己来陪你。”

“为什么？”珞珈努力地控制着自己颤抖的声音。

“珞珈，这个世界上只有一个人能够标记你。”白振赫松了一口气，已经到这里了，他只恨不能把自己的心捧出来给珞珈看。

“是我。”

凝结的血液奔腾着流过心脉，云海翻涌，江潮澎湃。两个人一把枪在床上四目相对，他们很久都没有动，只是小心地打量着对方，探寻着彼此。屋外夜深露重狂风大作，屋里门窗关得紧紧的却也像是经历了一场风暴。白振赫的额头被枪口顶得发紫，可他的手稳稳地握在珞珈的手上，散发着温暖的气息。珞珈看见有细碎的光从白振赫的眼睛里闪了出来，照进了自己的心里。


End file.
